greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 21 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 21" from series, which posted on February 26, 2012. ---- *'Jack:' Okay, my sister and her family are staying over for the next 3 days. *'Stephen:' (in the background) NO, YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!!! *'Jack: '''And they're taking Stephen's room. He doesn't like it very much. *'Brandi: Get over it! *'Stephen: '''NO!!! *'Brandi: 'We are! Yeah, we are! *'Little Girl: 'Shut up! *'Stephen: 'I don't want to! *'Jennifer: 'Stephen, why don't you sleep your floor? *'Brandi: 'Your room is so... nasty! *'Stephen: 'Because nobody should be judging my room, I'm the only one who should be sleeping in it. *'Brandi: 'I'm gonna clean it before I sleep in it. *'Jennifer: 'You know what? *'Stephen: 'No, you're not, you're not touching my room! *'Jennifer: 'I did, I did change the sheets. *'Brandi: 'Come get your dirty dishes. *'Stephen: 'No, it's called my room for a reason. *'Jennifer: 'No, she's... *'Stephen: 'It's not yours, it's mine! *'Jennifer: 'You can vacuum. *'Brandi: 'Yeah, um, here, you get that. *'Stephen: 'I said, no. I'm not taking it! *'Brandi: 'Take your dirty dishes. *'Stephen: 'Stay away from my room! *'Brandi: 'Come on! *'Jennifer: 'Stephen, I want these dishes out of here! *'Stephen: 'Stop touching my stuff!!! *'Jennifer: 'Here. Take... *'Stephen: 'Stop touching my stuff!! NO! *'Other Little Girl: 'Let me get some water. *'Stephen: 'Put my stuff back! *'Jennifer: 'You, come on, you guys going down. All right, we'll figure it out, the bathroom. You know what? I want you... to get these dishes and take them downstairs. *'Stephen: 'NO!!! I'm not... (His mother shuts and locks the door) You can't lock me out of my own room! (Stephen starts throwing Brandi's luggage, along with her husband's luggage, and his niece's luggage down on the floor) YOU CAN'T DO THAT! (He climbs onto the ledge next to the stairs) *'Jack: '(Laughing hard) *'David: 'What the hell is going on?! *'Stephen: 'WHATEVER I WANT! *'David: 'What the hell is going on? *'Stephen: 'They're trying to kick me out of my room! *'David: 'I can't drink a damn Mountain Dew without... what's all this s***?! Boy. (Goes upstairs) I'll kick your ass. *'Stephen: 'STAY AWAY FROM ME! *'David: 'Oh, your gonna take your skinny ass back here, huh? (Goes to the bedroom and grabs a claw) *'Stephen: 'NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! YOU GET AWAY!!! *'David: 'Get your ass back here! *'Stephen: 'NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'David: 'Get your ass back here before I get you! *'Stephen: 'NO!! *'David: 'Get your ass! *'Stephen: 'YOU STAY AWAY FROM... AH, GET OFF... MY EAR!!! (Pinches his ear with the claw) *'David: 'YEAH! YEAH!!! *'Jack: '(Laughing) *'Stephen: 'THAT REALLY HURTS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Jennifer: '''(Coming out of Stephen's room) What is going on?! *'Jack: '''Oh, my... *'Jennifer: 'Okay, Dave. Come on. *'Jack: 'Oh, my god! *'Brandi: 'What did he do?! Where are all my luggage at? *'Jennifer: 'Get downstairs. *'Stephen: 'They're on the floor! That's for your sweep! Shut up, or you're next! YOU'RE A NAG!!! *'Brandi: 'YOU'RE THE WORST, BRAT! *'Jennifer: 'All right, stop it. Stop it, now. *'Brandi: 'That's it. Come on. Come help here and clean this up. *'Stephen: 'NO!!! *'Brandi: 'Right now! *'Stephen: 'IT'S CRAP! *'Brandi: 'You are such a brat! *'Stephen: 'NO! *'Jennifer: 'Stephen, put that on the chair and get out of there, now. *'Stephen: 'I'm not getting out of here! *'Brandi: 'I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. *'Jack: 'Oh, my god. *'Brandi: 'Here, here's your jeans, you go get those. *'Stephen: 'SHE THREW MY STUFF ON THE GROUND!!! *'Brandi: 'Wow! *'Stephen: 'And you do nothing!! *'Brandi: 'Wow!!! Here, here's your blankie. *'Stephen: 'GET AWAY FROM ME!! *'Paige: 'Better go! *'Stephen: 'Well, you're mean and you're a brat!! *'Jennifer: 'Get down of there or you'll fall. *'Stephen: 'NOOOOO!!!!!!! NO, I DON'T CARE I HOPE I DO. *'Jennifer: 'All right, whatever. *'Stephen: I HOPE, I DO! *'Jennifer: '''Come on, let's get this cleaned up. Come on, Stephen, now. *'Stephen: 'NO!!! *'Little Girl: '''Jump! *(the video has been stopped.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever